Fazbear Chronicles I: Showtime
by Hhhhhhj
Summary: "As you delve deeper into the darkness, it consumes you. You become bigger yet smaller. Your mind is driven down under pure instinct, and you begin to forget what you are. That's you guys. Time to bring you back to the light, so you can cut the strings that bind us to this world so we can move on from this life." Takes place in an AU i made called 'Flesh and Blood'
1. Prologue

Prologue

The whispers grew restless. The yellow bear stepped out of the shade of the trees, clutching his head. He had to find a way to control this. His eyes shifted from the usual greenish blue to a pure black, his pupils fading into white dots of hatred. He screeched a sound that could be heard throughout the forest, even as his eyes faded back into color. He got up. "He's growing restless…" he said. "I need them. I need to wake them." he said as he limped out of the woods back to the sanctuary. "This is bad. Very bad."


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

A gravely injured pink and white fox slept soundly. Just dreaming of the moment she'd… "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" She jumped out of bed, her head banging against the restless fox's bunk above. He was awoken by the loud bang, and also hit his head-this time, against the ceiling. He looked very disgruntled, his normally suave and adventurous hairdo now ruffled, looking a bit like an angry chicken. He peeked down at his cabin mate. "Watch your head, Mangle!" The pink fox, Mangle, looked up at him. "Sorry!" she hopped out of bed, and reached for the toothbrush. She was right handed, but due to a serious accident, her right arm, left eye, and a bit of the flesh on her shoulder were decimated. After she had brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she dressed up in a tuxedo with a pink bow tie and purple suit pants and walked outside, starting to head the big red house. It was more of a mansion, really, and was home to the Council of Bears. They had called for a meeting of all the animatronics, but to Mangle, it seemed that not many people were there. In fact, on her way, she only met Chica and Foxy. Once she got to the house, she pushed the large doors open with difficulty. They must have gotten heavier since the accident. Or maybe the bandages on her eyes obscured the optimal place to push the doors…? Either way, she did manage to get them open.

And here comes the familiar smell of fur and sweat. Despite the place smelling of an old bear's den (Which it more or less is), it was surprisingly empty and tidy. All the surfaces shined as if they had just been cleaned. Up the two sides of the main foyer, two curving staircases led up to the second floor. To the right and left, passaged led to the rest of the estate. Between the staircases was another large set of doors. One of them was propped open. "Huh." Mangle said aloud. "They must've started before I got here." She walked through the large, looming archway that supported the entrance, ignoring the sudden chill of the place. It was… A lot more spacious than the last time she was here. She looked out at the large room, with a long table place along the center. At the end of the table sat a yellow bear, wearing a purple top hat and bowtie. His eyes were a blueish green color, like the ocean. He then spoke. "Greetings, Mangle. I do not believe we've had the pleasure of meeting?"/p


	3. Chapter 2: Suit and Tie Up

Mangle looked shocked. "Are you... Fredbear?" She looked around the immense council hall. A large table was set in the center. At the very end, Fredbear sat. Next to him were Toy Freddy and Freddy. A few other bear animatronics could be seen. Then there were the Bonnies of the multiverse, then the Chicas, and finally, the Foxys. Mangle sat next to Foxy, so she could feel more comfortable. She'd never met half the people in this room. As in, the half that showed up. Only Toy Chica, Chica, the aforementioned bears, and a few Bonnies showed up. Mangle was confused. Mostly because she made a mathematical error in saying half.

Fredbear cleared his throat. "As you are all aware of, not many people are here today. I have some very bad news." Fredbear then showed a slide showing a weird glitchy goo on a giant projector. "I'm afraid that something has taken them. Not sure what or who, just sure it has ill intent." He then showed a map of our continent. "I need you all to travel across our land to retrieve our lost companions. If you see this goo, you know what to do." Foxy raised a hand. "Call the ghostbusters." Mangle couldn't help but snicker. "No, foxy." Fredbear said. "Destroy it." He then flicked his fingers. The projector turned off, and the chairs we were on started going down. "What!?" Mangle said. A loud speaker crackled to life. "Not many of you have seen the armory. I think you'll all appreciate what's down here." The chairs whirred to a stop, as the group was dropped into the armory.


End file.
